I'm Not A Girl
by Jinxed22
Summary: Deidara is being beaten by his father, and is forced to go to school- as a girl. What will his friends think when they realize he is not a boy. And what about Sasori? SasoDei, future lemon, swearing, abuse, cross dressing.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to another of my stories, I just wanna say I've been enspired by two stories, the first one called "All You Know" by N.V.9, you have to read it, it's great! And the next is "Akatsuki High" by .**

**I hope you enjoy this story and please critique on it, and reveiw! I worked hard on it, and it's going to be a great story I hope!**

**Warning: voilence, mention of rape, boyXboy, cross dressing, teenager abuse (from father to son) future lemon (hell yeah!) SasoDei**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would be married to Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto would be in love and a couple other pairings...  
><strong>

**Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p>Deidara let out a scream of pain as he got thrown onto the wall, there was a snap and he whimpered softly, turning his head to see his father, drunk…<p>

"You're a fucking little mistake…" he snarled. Deidara turned his head to the side, and let out another scream as it got punched into the wall, blood trickling down his cheek. There was another pain at his leg as they got stepped on, Deidara could swear he felt bones break.

Deidara took a deep breath and turned around, but screamed out again as something was sprayed into his eye. "PLEASE STOP!" He screamed desperately, his eye felt like it was burning and he clutched it. His father growled at him and kicked him in the stomach, Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around his stomach, but that caused his eye to hurt more. _What did he put in his eye?_

"You deserve to die, you little gay shit." He snarled, Deidara whimpered, hoping that his father would just kill him. How much easier that would be…

"Y-yes father…" he whispered, getting pulled up into a standing position as his face was slapped again.

"Now you will go to this new school, you will not make friends. You will not mention this and you will get good grades." He snarled, "Like a good little girl." He finished, padding away.

Deidara stood there, watching the door slam. He wiped the tears from his eyes and managed to pad upstairs. He lied down on his mattress on the floor, which was dirty and brown. A rat ran across the floor next to the wall and Deidara turned his head away.

"I have to be a girl…" he whispered, "I…am a girl…" he whispered.

::::

The alarm beeped and Deidara sat up, wincing. His eye was still stinging and after noticing half his vision was blotted out, he realized it was blind. The blonde boy stood up and walked over to his school clothes, slowly putting on the skirt. He whimpered again as the clothes touched against the bruises and headed to the mirror, shoving some socks down his shirt into the bra he had been forced to wear.

He took out some makeup his father had brought for him and he patted it over the bruise on his cheek, making it less blue. _He can buy makeup, but he can't buy a good house…_

He slowly brushed his hair into a pony tail, leaving the back down and a bang covering his blind eye. "I can do this" he repeated to himself, grabbing his school bag and running into the streets. He didn't want to face his father that morning; the man would probably try and rape him. You could never be sure.

The school was alive with people and he padded in, getting some wolf whistles from some boys. _If only they knew…_ he thought sadly. Continuing to walk down to the building, the building looked old and he paused, not sure where to go.

There was a gentle voice from behind him and he turned around, a small blush hazing his cheeks. His blue eye scanned the red headed boy in front of him; the boys' shirt was tidy and his red hair was falling over his gorgeous eyes. He looked pretty wealthy.

"Are you new here?" The voice asked gently, walking forwards. Deidara noticed his large school bag, with a laptop bag in another hand. He was defiantly rich if he could afford a laptop.

"Oh…y-yes…" he stuttered, looking away. The boy smiled at Deidara, and reached out, grabbing his wrist gently, not demanding like his father did to him.

"What's your name?" He asked kindly, pulling Deidara towards a group of people. Deidara tried to tug away, but gave up. Yet his father's message played over in his head '_Do not make friends…_ '

There was a happy squeal from in front of him and a purple haired girl ran forwards, "I love your hair!" She giggled, cutting Sasori off from his sentence. "I'm Konan" she said. "That's Sasori," she said, pointing to the red head that Deidara met earlier. She introduced the rest of the group, but Deidara was busy gazing at Sasori. The name fit perfectly…

"-your name?" She finally asked, turning to Deidara. Everyone else did too. _Shit shit shit, Deidara is a boy's name…erm…um…_

"I'm Dai" he said, giving a slight smile, _good, Dai was good... _he thought. The girl named Konan smiled and linked their arm's again. "Were going to be best friends, Dai!" She laughed.

_Is this how girls normally act?_ Deidara thought, sighing softly and letting her do what she wanted. At least his whole 'girl' act fooled them.

"So, _Dai_, what lesson to you have first?" Sasori asked; the word Dai rolling out of his mouth, like it was meant to be. Deidara frowned, and took his dairy out, looking over it.

"Art" he said, smiling slightly. He could finally relax in art; it was something he just loved. The purple haired girl frowned and sighed softly.

"Dam, I have cooking…" she muttered. "Oh well, _Sasori_ has art~" she teased. Deidara blushed again, trying not to show he was looking forwards to being with the redhead. Sasori gave a chuckle and walked forwards, his movements swift and dainty.

"Come on, Dai." He said, Deidara smiled and followed, he loved when his new name was spoken by Sasori.

::::

The two sat down in the class, Sasori's hand a little too close to Deidara's.

_Oh no, what if he finds out I'm a guy when we get in bed…why am I thinking about this? We havn't known each other for three hours and I'm already thinking of us kissing._

_God, Deidara, get a hold of yourself. Nothing will happen, geez I'm not even supposed to be making friends, let alone crushing on someone…_

"Dai? You okay?" Sasori asked, softly shaking Deidara's shoulder. Deidara looked over and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, thanks" he said. His stomach grumbled and Deidara blushed again, he was starved at home too.

"So…" the red head started, trying to find a topic. "You like art?" He asked, smiling and taking a piece of paper the teacher handed over.

Deidara nodded and quickly got up, taking some clay. He bent down, his skirt rising up his legs slightly. Dam, he forgot about that too. He blushed red and stood up; knowing Sasori was taking a look at him.

"Yeah" he answered as he sat back down. "Art is the bomb," he laughed, then stopped, _shit. Girl's freaking giggled not laughed like that. And since when would you find a girl saying 'art is the bomb'. Get a hold of yourself Deidara,_ He told himself.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "no way, art is something slow and beautiful." He chuckled, "true art is eternal beauty" he finished. Not prepared for Deidara's comeback.

"No-way! With art, you must try and get bigger and better-" he got cut off by a hand over his mouth and he blushed, realizing it was Sasori's hand. He gulped and looked over; glad his blind eye was still covered.

"You're different to most girls, Dai." He said, moving his hand down. Deidara gulped, _has he figured out…? _ "You have this different…I don't know, but tonight would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

"Yes please!" Deidara said immediately. _Oh crap what have I done?_ He thought; his brain working against his heart. And his heart winning. "Where shall we meet?" He found himself asking.

"I'll pick you up at 6," Sasori said, smiling at Deidara. Deidara gave a slight nod, and grabbed a piece of paper, writing down an address for the street after his.

"I'll be waiting" he said, smiling and quickly giving Sasori's cheek a kiss. The bell went and Deidara ran out, going into the library. Wait, did he just give Deidara a kiss? And…did he just say he would be picked up to go for dinner at six, with a boy that thought he was a girl.

He couldn't help but feel exited.

::::

The rest of the day passed quickly, listening to Konan's gossip all day and thinking about Sasori. In fact, he hadn't even heard the bell ring until he was being pulled into a hug by his so called new best friend.

Promising he would text, they both walked out. Deidara gave a yawn and groaned, the bra was itching over his shoulders and it felt uncomfortable. The back was too tight and the whole thing was a plain nuisance.

He arrived at his door and walked in, quickly running upstairs and shutting his door. He let out a sigh of relief that he didn't bump into his father. He padded over to his mirror and gave a slight smile, life was looking good. He had new friends and a new life, and a new gender he should add.

He undid his hair tie and let his golden hair fall over his shoulders daintily. He also pulled his top of and bra, and stood in front of the mirror topless; he grabbed some make up remover and wiped all the makeup. Finally his face could breathe again.

Next he pulled his skirt off, no-way would he go to on the date with that. He should probably actually tell Sasori now that he was a boy.

His phone alarm beeped 5:30 and he smiled, clipping the bra up, and tugging on some jeans. He pulled on a tank top and then the black hoodie. After checking the coast was clear, he ran downstairs and outside, sprinting to the house he said to meet at.

A small drizzle of rain dripped down from the clouds and Deidara shivered, snuggling up closer into his thin black jacket. He felt a pair of arm's move around him and turned his head to the side, smiling slightly.

"Hey Sasori…" he whispered, snuggling up into the red-head's chest. Sasori smiled and held Deidara closer, slowly walking them to the posh car.

"Hey Dai," the boy said, his voice soft. Deidara smiled and sat down in the seat, buckling up his seatbelt. Deidara smiled and looked over at him, blushing the faintest. This was it, this was when he should be telling Sasori he was not a girl, this was when-

"Don't look like that, I understand." Sasori whispered, looking into his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it so far? I hope so, please comment and say what I can do to it to fix it!<strong>

**~KibaDoctor- Luva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou to all those who subscribed and favorited, etc. next time though, would it kill ya to reveiw? For warnings see chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly**

* * *

><p>"W-what do you mean?" Deidara stuttered, blinking back at Sasori. Sasori sighed softly and gently moved his hand over Deidara's hair,<p>

"You're a boy" he whispered. Deidara sighed and looked away, cuddling up to his legs and sighing again. Sasori blinked at him sadly, and leant over, picking the boy up and moving him to his lap. "I don't really care." He added, hugging him gently.

Deidara turned his head, and looked up at Sasori, their lips were close together now. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, snuggling into Sasori's chest and closing his eyes. He hadn't felt this comfy and safe since…forever. "I…" he started, but swallowed.

Sasori frowned and gently and slowly moved a hand up Deidara's stomach; Deidara squeaked and tried to tug away. "Just stay-" Sasori said. Deidara nodded and closed his eyes tightly. "You're so thin…" he said after a moment of his hand roaming around Deidara's stomach.

Deidara sighed, and gave a slight nod. He didn't want to talk, mostly because if he did he would burst out into tears. Yet he kind of wanted to cry, he somehow knew he was safe in these arms. He felt protected and safe… "Sasori…" he whimpered, trying to press even closer to his chest. "Don't make me go home…" he added.

Sasori frowned, and slowly removed his hand from Deidara's shirt, running it around his neck instead. "What's so bad about your house?" he asked, looking across the street to the house he had been told to wait by.

"Not my house…" he whimpered softly, pressing his face into Sasori's neck. "My house is in the other street…" he added, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck. The red head nodded, understanding slightly.

"Then what's your real name?" He asked, stretching his neck slightly.

"Deidara, un…" he whispered. Sasori gave a slight nod, and hugged him tighter.

"This can be our secret, Deidara." He whispered, "And I swear, I will help you…" he whispered. Deidara nodded and rested into his chest, closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. Sasori watched him for a while and reached his hand out to turn up the heating in the car.

There was a slight squeak from the blonde on his lap as the boy fidgeted. Suddenly he sat up right, "NO STOP!" He yelled, but frowned. Deidara's cheeks went a cute red and he laid back down. "S-sorry…" he mumbled.

Sasori shook his head and gently started to rub Deidara's neck again. "It's alright," he murmured by Deidara's ear, giving it a soft kiss that made the blonde shiver. "We need to get you home though…" he sighed, holding him gently.

Deidara shook his head and tears started to pour down his eyes, "No please, don't make me go home, un. I wanna be with you, please…y-you're my home. Sasori-danna…" he cried, more tear's falling down his perfect face. Sasori sighed, but shook his head, as much as it pained him to do so.

"Your still under age," he whispered. "You have to stay with your father until your 19, I'm sorry" Sasori apologized. Deidara shook his head, still crying.

"Please! Sasori…Pleaseee…." Deidara started begging again, saying 'please' over and over again. Sasori sighed and slowly got out of the car, still holding onto Deidara.

"You know I wish you could come with me," he whispered. Deidara nodded and gave a slight sniff, wiping his eyes again.

"I'm fine…" he whispered. "And I'm sorry…and…I'll see you tomorrow" he said, moving away. Sasori sighed and took of his own jacket, helping Deidara into it.

"Tomorrow" he promised, seeing Deidara nod and walk off.

::::

Deidara walked into the house and screamed, basically as soon as he got into the door. Something smashed against his face that caused glass the stick into his eyes.

"Where were you?" A voice hissed. Deidara opened his eyes and looked up, seeing his father's angry face glaring down at him. Another couple of people walked over to him and one man grabbed his ass.

"She is a pretty girl~" he teased. Deidara took a deep breath and pulled away, but got kicked back into the wall.

"P-please f-father, I j-just went for a w-walk…" he stuttered, feeling hands being pushed down his pants. He let out another cry of pain as his stomach was kicked. He fell backwards into the arms of one of his dad's strange friends. "H-Help me…" he started. "S-Sasori…" he cried, feeling himself being pulled and touched inappropriately.

"Everyone, step back" his father growled. Everyone did as he said and Deidara winced with pain as his father tugged his hair, and kicked him into the little wardrobe. The door got slammed and Deidara heard a lock sound.

"NO! LET ME OUT!" He screamed, banging on the door with his fists. The door opened again and Deidara got shoved back, being held against the wall by a strong hand. Something spiked was shoved into his stomach and another hand was whacked across his face. "P-please…" he whispered, being shoved down onto the ground and kicked again.

The pain hurt too much to hurt, if that made sense. He didn't care, he just wanted to be in Sasori's arms…

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please post with all your opionions! Adios~ till next time<strong>

~KibaDoctor- Luva


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurrah! Chapter three already, although I'm not getting many comments from people... thankyou Deidara Luv3r for the comments and keeping me writing! Please enjoy his next chapter, and remember it only takes up a couple seconds to review or write 'great work'**

**Warning: Abuse, SasoDei, Kissing, swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly...**

* * *

><p>Sasori padded into the school gates, his hand clutching a wrapped up box of chocolates. He scanned the school grounds and saw his beloved. "Dei-" he stopped calling, and ran over. His heart almost stopping in his chest when he saw tears smeared over his precious blonde's face.<p>

"Sasori" he sniffled, Sasori frowned and quickly wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. "Sasori-hurts…" he cried. Sasori nodded and held him tighter, gently wiping the tears away.

"What hurts?" He asked gently, leading Deidara down into the bathroom. He stood at the door and swore, then took Deidara into the boys' bathroom, going into a cubical and locking the door. "Deidara, talk to me" he whispered, moving his fingers through Deidara's soft blonde hair.

"F-father t-trapped me inside a-a wardrobe…a-and…they beat me…" he whimpered softly and moved closer, burying his face into Sasori's neck. "Please don't make me go back…" he whispered. "Or I'll die, Sasori…he's killing me…" he whispered.

Sasori sighed softly and sat down on the toilet, the lid down. He cradled Deidara in his lap and passed the present over. "For you" he whispered. Deidara smiled slightly and gripped the bow with his fingers, pulling it off. Now only the wrapping remained, it was golden like Deidara's hair.

Deidara bit his lip and quickly took it off, beaming at the present. "C-chocolate…" he whispered, opening the box and taking a chocolate out. "Thankyou…" he said, un doing the wrapper and putting it in his mouth.

That may have been his first piece of chocolate in years. Sasori gave a slight smile at him and nuzzled closer into his neck. "You enjoy those, okay?" He asked gently. Deidara smiled slightly and took another, rolling it over in his tongue. He smiled at Sasori and lent in, pressing their lips together. Sasori's eyes widened but he moved a gentle hand up, caressing the side of Deidara's face.

"Uhn, Dei-" he groaned, getting cut off by the harder kissing from the blonde boy's part. His eyes closed and he kissed back, trying to match the hard and fast pace. Deidara gave a slight groan into his mouth and swivelled around on Sasori's lap so he was able to wrap his legs' around Sasori's waist.

"Sasori, h-harder-…" he groaned, pushing onto his mouth harder. Teeth scraped together from the kiss and Sasori let out a possessive growl, licking across Deidara's bottom lip so the boy opened his mouth. Deidara gave another soft groan against him and let Sasori push his tongue into his mouth.

Sasori smiled and pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. Deidara quickly licked it up and swallowed. "Danna…tastes good" he mumbled, snuggling up into Sasori's chest. Sasori hugged him tighter and slowly kissed his lip's again, just gently this time.

Deidara smiled and closed his eyes, he felt a hand graze over his cheek, then stop and move away his frindge. "Dei-chan?" He asked, "open your eye…" he said. Deidara sighed and opened his eyes, he heard a shocked gasp from Sasori. "It's…b-bl-…"

"Blind, yeah I know." He muttered, flicking his golden bang back over his eye and giving a slight smile to Sasori. "It's fine," he reassured, gently kissing down his neck, pausing to lick it. He smiled and ran his tongue down the vein, gently scraping his teeth across it. "Mmm, this is even better then chocolate," he purred.

"Listen to yourself" Sasori flirted back, stretching his neck and giving a loud groan. "Oh, god fu-" he caught himself off before he swore and swallowed. "N-not here, Deidara," he whispered. Deidara gave a nod and pulled away, licking his lips.

"I would ask for you to come over, but…" the blonde muttered, but sighed. Sasori smiled slightly and gave his lip's a quick kiss, which turned into a slightly longer kiss as Sasori relised how sweet Deidara's lip's were. The red head groaned softly as he closed his eyes, leaning forwards and pressing closer onto Deidara's body. He pressed their hip's together and moved his hands down. The older boy gently cupped his hands around Deidara's butt cheeks and squeezed slightly, hearing a exited squeak from Deidara.

Finally he pulled away, and wiped the saliva off his mouth. "Movies? Tonight, yes, good." Sasori chuckled, "I'll pick you up on that same street." He added, helping Deidara move off him.

"Thankyou, Sasori…" Deidara whispered, straightening his clothes out and pulling the skirt down. "I…l-love you," he mumbled, his face moving to look down at the ground, yet his good eye still looking up at Sasori.

"I love you too, Dai." Sasori said gently, kissing his forehead gently. "Come on" he added, quickly dragging Deidara out the bathroom. Deidara winced and pulled his hand from Sasori's grip.

"Hurts" he muttered, hiding the cuts over it. Sasori sighed again, and kissed his wrist where he touched it.

"Actually, I'm coming over to your house." Sasori said, smiling slightly. Deidara's eyes widened and he shook his head, more tear's forming in his eyes as Sasori moved his hand around Deidara's and squeezed. Deidara shook his head, two words tumbling out his mouth.

"You can't…"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Did you like this chapter? Please please review! <strong>

~KibaDoctor- Luva


	4. Chapter 4

**finally another chapter... hurrah! It's short because I have lost inspiration -.-**

If you want me to get inspiration, criquie me and ** .what..fix.**

**For warnings and stuff, see previous chapters.**

* * *

><p>Deidara shook his head, trying to tug Sasori away from the front door. "Please! Don't!" He cried, knowing it was useless. "He's too strong, he'll- he'll kill you…" he whispered, holding onto Sasori.<p>

"But if I don't do anything, he'll kill you…" Sasori whispered. "And I can't allow that…" he added, kissing Deidara on the lips quickly. "I'll be fine, just stay by me." Sasori whispered, moving a hand over Deidara's cheek.

Deidara swallowed and watched as his red-haired lover moved towards the door. A pale hand reached out and knocked, before he stepped backwards. Deidara bit his lip and ran over to Sasori, holding onto his hand as the door was answered.

"'ooh's seir?" The man spat. Deidara whimpered and moved closer to Sasori, but let out a scream as he was tugged back by his father. "You, inside." The man spat at his son, pushing Deidara inside.

"NO SASORI!" Deidara screamed as there was a thud of a body from the front yard.


End file.
